Treated Differently
by ncisabbylover
Summary: What if there was reason to why Gibbs treats Abby differently. With Gibbs heading off to Paris tragedy is about to strike...but strike who...
1. Chapter 1 rewritten

Chapter 1 (rewritten, nothings really changed though)

Another slow day had finally passed by at NCIS. Because of the lack of a case, the day was full of paperwork (although sometime throughout the day a rubber band war broke out, leaving McGee with a few impressive bruises). It was now early evening and Gibbs was going down to pick Abby up.

_Earlier that day…_

"_Hey Abs." Gibbs greeted as he entered the lab._

"_Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, running up and hugging him, "I need to ask you something. It's been on my mind for a while but I was undecided about asking you cause you know, your you, and I'm me, and it might just be me reading int…" Gibbs cut her off before she ran out of air._

"_What's up Abs?"_

"_Well as you know, today was really slow, cause we didn't have a case. I got bored with my model of the civil war so I decided to relax and just think for a while. My mind drifted a bit and I ended up thinking about Kate, which lead to realationships…" Abby said quickly, nervously._

"_Abs!"_

"_Right sorry, so my question is…Why do you treat me so differently to everyone else? You don't even treat Kate like you treat me. In fact you treat her differently to Tony too, but let's not go there." Abby burst out rather quickly and it took Gibbs a few seconds to process what was said._

"_What do you say to dinner tonight? My shout. I'll explain then." Gibbs suggested after running his hand down his face._

"_Okay." Abby said, bubbly and sure of herself again. And Gibbs left, forgetting the reason he had come down in the first place._

Back to present

"You ready Abs?" Gibbs asked, entering the lab.

"Yep, just let me get my coat."

x0x

"We'll go in my car." Gibbs suggested. "I'll pick you up tomorrow if you need me to."

"Yeah, okay." Abby was getting a hinky feeling, unfortunately she wasn't Gibbs and didn't know exactly what it meant.

x0x

By the time their meals arrived at their tables, Gibbs had been dodging the topic they were here to discuss for twenty minutes.

"So…" Abby started, "Why?" she asked, making 'please go on' gesture with her hands.

"Abs, this is a long, complicated story. I'm gonna try and cut it short a bit and you'll know why in a second but till then, just listen okay?"

"Sure." Abby replied, her hinky feeling rolling in her stomach with the Chicken Parmesan she was eating.

"19 years ago, when I was still in the corps I was serving in Kuwait and I was put into a coma by a bomb blasting. I woke up a few weeks later, only to be informed my wife Shannon had been murdered, and my daughter Kelly had been placed in witness protection. She had a new name, a new family, new parents. I was told I couldn't contact her. She had traumatic amnesia that she hadn't recovered from." Gibbs paused for a moment before continuing. "About 5 years ago I was told that the man trying to get Kelly had died, and the threat was gone, but if I wanted to talk to her I'd have to explain the story. Her amnesia, her mother's death, where I'd been and why I didn't come get her. In my mind, I thought she wouldn't forgive me, or even believe me for that matter."

"Gibbs…" Abby whispered.

"I was told my daughters new name, address, family's name, where she went to school, where she worked, everything."

"Gibbs, what does this have to do with me?"

"Abs, my daughter's name is Abigail, she grew up in New Orleans with the Scuitos. She learned sign language because both her parent were deaf. She went to college and studied criminology and forensic science. Now she works at NCIS and is by far the smartest and most gorgeous person I've ever met. She's really made me proud." Gibbs finished and looked up from his plate that he'd been staring at since he started talking about his daughter.

AbbyLover


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to the four of you who posted reviews. They get you quite far with me and I didn't know I had any cause I didn't get the email. Thanks so much. The more reviews I get especially for updates the quicker I will give you updates. So please review! Also I altered the years and ages to make it a bit more realistic.

Reaction

Abby just stared for a moment till it sunk in. She passed out landing on the floor of the restraunt.

"Abby?" Gibbs ran over to her. She slowly woke up.

"Hey, I just had the weirdest dream. You were in it and you told me you were my father." Abby said giggling as she sat up and Gibbs helped her onto a chair.

"Abs, I did just tell you that I am your father. You really name is Kelly Jenifer Gibbs. You went into witness protection when you were 11. "

"Why don't I remember?"

"You had severe traumatic amnesia from your mother's death and the car accident."

"Whoa." Abby said in awe, "This is a lot to take in. I'm not sure what to say."

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything. Just relax and take it in while you finish your dinner." Gibbs said understandingly.

For the rest of dinner they sat in silence. Abby was thinking and remembering times when she should have figured something was up. Like the time she was told she knew sign language but had just forgotten the same time she was in hospital when she was eleven she was told she had fallen out of a tree. Her whole life was flashing back in confusing sequences. Gibbs sat there studying Abby's face. When it started to get paler than usual he decided it was time to go home.

"Come on, Abs let's go home." He paid the bill and led Abby out the door. "I'll come by and pick you up tomorrow." Gibbs said as they approached his car.

"Can I… I mean…Would I be able to stay at your place instead? There are a few things I want to ask you." Abby asked.

"Umm sure, do you need anything from your place?" Gibbs asked

"Nah I'll sleep in this I have spare clothes in the lab." She answered returning to her usual self slowly.

Gibbs looked her up and down. "You are not going to sleep in a mini skirt with chains on it and a tight top with even more chains on it. I'll lend you one of my shirts… Actually no… I have a better idea." Gibbs said with a bit of mystery coloring his voice near the end.

"What?" Abby asked uncertainly.

"You'll see." Gibbs said and they drove the rest of the way to his place in silence. Abby once again thinking and questioning her childhood.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Chapter 3 is here. Just a little note. I am going to be updating for every 5 reviews I get. Also at my school we have this thing called privledge which is a reflection of what you have achived this week and you get to go out and do all sorts of activities for half an hour or an hour of that week. To get on privledge you have to do a written assignment. My teacher likes NCIS to and had agreed to let me had in my fanfics. Also I have seen people handing out cookies for updates. I am going to go one better and hand out lollipops and pretty ribons. They guys who are reading and reviewing, You guys rock. Thos who are just reading, stop slacking off and press the botton!!! Now on with the story…

The Box

As Gibbs pulled up into his drive-way he looked over at Abby. She was already asleep. Today had been a slow day but the evening was a very pressuring one. He picked her up and took her inside, placing her gently on the couch. He didn't want to wake her till he had the surprise out. He went down to his basement and rumaged through some old dusty boxes. "Yes." He murmered as he found what he was looking for. He took the box upstairs to wake Abby and show her what he found. To he surprise she was already awake sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"I knew it." She said as he came into sight.

"Knew what?" He asked slightly confused.

"I had a theory that if I acted like I was asleep you would carry me in. I was right. You are so sweet!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abs…" he laughed, "Anyway, look what I found." He opened the box and inside were clothes, lots of clothes.

"You have your mother's figure," He said gesturing to the clothes, he knew some of them where not going to be to Abby's taste but he also knew some were. "Your mother wasn't a goth but she liked to mix and match every color she could find with black. Said it made her look slimmer. Personally I don't think she needed to look any slimmer but ,hey"

"Wow," Abby said pulling out a long black dress. It was so beautiful. It would come down to just past her knees and was. Words couldn't discribe how beautiful it was. (a/n: okay so I'm taking the easy way out cause I don't know how to discribe it. Sue me.) Abby held it up to herself. It would fit perfectly and was totally Abby.

"That looks great, Abs." Gibbs said with at bit of a fathery tone in his voice, "Your mother bought that dress for her mothers funeral."

"I think I remember…"Abby said. "I think I remember what she looks like to. Did she have red hair and green eyes?" Abby asked.

"She did, she had eyes just like yours." Gibbs replied in a tone Abby had never heard before. She realized that he was remembering her too, he really did love her.

"Dad…" Abby said taking a moment to giggle at the fact that she was calling Gibbs dad, she liked it. So did he. "Can you tell me a story from when I was young, when we were all together?"

"Of course." Gibbs replied and started telling her a few short, simple, but beautiful stories about their family while Abby continued to rumage through the box.

Gibbs looked up at the clock after finishing his third story. It was almost midnight. " Come on Abs, you need some sleep so do I let's go to bed and we can talk about it more tomorrow."

" Fine." Abby said childishly as she picked up a pair of her mums old pajamas. They were a deep purple and had Felix the Cat on them. Gibbs helped her up and showed her where the spare bedroom was and the bathroom. He gave her a towel and then went into his room to get ready for bed himself.

(A/N: I'm gonna leave it here, remember to review because in the next chapters there are going to be more questions and someone from Gibbs' past returns into their lives.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so this chapter is mainly a filler. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Especially HawkEye DownUnder and MaeLace who have reviewed each chapter so far. hands out lollie-pops and pretty thank-you ribbons Every time I read reviews I want to write more so please keep them coming. Special thanks to abbysbabe, one of my best friends who has read and complimented all of my fics even the crappy ones. Anyway enjoy and hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer and more interesting.

Chapter 4 The Next Day (part 1)

Abby got up the next morning when her phone's alarm went off. She looked at her phone 5am. It was, as always, way to early to be getting up but she liked to get in early. She looked around slightly disorientate for just the slightest second then she remembered what had happened the day before. "Wow," She thought out loud, "It wasn't a dream, it was all real." She got up and grabbed the towel Gibbs got out for her the night before. 'I don't have any clothes to wear,' she thought to herself, then she remembered the elegant vintage dress that belonged to her mum. She picked it up carefully and went and had a shower.

"Hey Ab… Wow, that dress really suits you." Gibbs said his voice was becoming more fartherlike with every sentence he said to Abby.

"Coffee," was all Abby said still half asleep Gibbs handed her the mug that he had just poured.

"Hey, I was wondering what was Mum like? What kind of personality did she have?"

"Abs, you are just like her." He said and it was obvious once again that his mind was driffting to her memory. "She had a love of life, she was so energetic and treated everyday as though it was special just for her." He said and Abby could hear the love in his voice. (a/n:Can you hear love in someone's voice? I think you can) "We're gonna be late."Gibbs said looking at his watch.

"Okay, I 'll go get my things together." Abby said then ran upstairs. While she was busy doing that Gibbs went down stairs and pulled out an old tin. This was his memory tin. It sounded corny but it meant so much to him. It contained pictures of Kelly/Abby and Shannon, a bottle of Shannon's favorite perfume, Kelly/Abby's favorite childhood doll, and so much more. He was going to give it to Abby later today. He put it in the car glove box before she got in the car.

Abby arrived at the car after collecting her things. She could pack so much into one bag it somethimes toook her half an hour to find it all and put it back. They drove to work chatting about their life before Kuwait.

They arrived and Tony was already at his desk. "Why are you here so early?"

"Boiler blew in my apartment, again." Tony answered. (a/n:Bonus points if anyone can tell me what ep his boiler blew.) "I was wondering if I could…" He was interuppted.

"No can do DiNozzo." Gibbs said knowing what he was going to say.

"Why not, I stayed there last time my boiler blew?" Tony asked a little confused as to why Gibbs wouldn't let him stay at his place.

"Because the spare rooms taken." Gibbs said as though it was obvious.

"By who?" DiNozzo asked shocked.

"Me." Abby chirped up, she had been standing there all along.

"Why are you… ahhh," Tony started.

"Don't even think that DiNozzo. I'm staying there cause I want to spend some time with my dad." And with that Abby headed towards the elevator and went down to her lab leaving Tony speachless at what she said and stunned at her dress.

"I thought her parents lived in New Orleans?" Tony asked Gibbs. Before he could answer, not that he would have, his cell started to ring.

"We have a case. Gas the truck Tony I'll call Kate I'll brief you on the way."

They arrived at the cemetery to a grave that had been dug up. It wasn't just any grave though. It belonged to Shannon Gibbs.

(a/n: How will Gibbs and Abby explain everything to the rest of the team? Why is the NCIS team investigating what looks like a grave robbery? What secrets of Gibbs' past will be uncovered? Review and find out in Chapter 5.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Congrats to miss random the ep. Where Tony's boiler blew was left fo dead but it was season 1 well done anyway gives muffin Well this is chapter 5. ENJOY!!!

Empty

"What the hell?" Tony asked after Gibbs had briefed him, "Why are we investigating a grave robbery?"

"Because the grave is that of a former marine dependant and that former marine wants NCIS to investigate it. He insisted." Gibbs said. He knew they would find out eventually but her would rather they find out without him having to tell them.

They pulled up at the site, the local police had already taped it off and stood back. Tony sketch and shoot, Kate talk to the local police and asked about witnesses. McGee… Where's McGee?" Gibbs hadn't noticed him missing till now.

"Well… he's working with Abby." Tony said with caution not wanted his boss to lash out at him.

"Why the hell is he working with Abby and not with us?"

"He's working on a cold case. They needed someone with computer knowledge." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Okay, back to work." Tony scurried off while Gibbs started looking for evidence.

"Gibbs, is there something on this case you're not telling us about?" Tony queeried looking at the headstone.

"Why," Gibbs asked not even looking at him.

"Well because this is the grave of Shannon Gibbs, and right next to it is the grave of Kelly Gibbs. Are they your sisters or something?" Tony said not catching onto the ages on the stones.

"How about we go with something and you read the whole headstone." Gibbs said.

Tony read Shannons stone, 'Shannon Gibbs 1956-1988 Beloved wife, mother, and friend' Tony stood in shock for a second. "She was your… your,"

"Yeah Tony she was my wife. My first wife, she died when I was in Kuwait. We need to get back to work so let's just leave it there."

After some time they had everything they needed. "So we have a body buried ontop of coffin in that belongs to your wife." Kate said. Putting eveything together. In the back of the van they had the coffin, and all the other evidence they collected including soil samples and the head stones of both Kelly and Shannon. Shannon's was evidence and Kelly's well there was no point it being there.

"Gibbs, I was wondering why did you take Kelly's headstone? I mean it's not evidence, is it?" Tony knew Gibbs wasn't telling him something and he still hadn't worked it out. He had a feeling that Gibbs wouldn't tell him anyway but there was no harm in asking right? Well, with Gibbs there was always a risk in asking but that was beside the point.

"No Tony it's not evidence. My reasons are personal and am sure as hell not going to tell you." Gibbs was stubborn, he had given Tony the 'it's personal' excuse before, it worked then and he was hoping it would work now. It did. Tony thought it best to leave it for a while. Abby might know something, he'd ask her when they got back. The drove the rest of the ride in silence, apart from Tony and Kate bickering once or twice on how far they had to go.

"Tony, take the evidence down to Abby. Don't be too long though I need you up here still." Tony walked into the elevator. He couldn't wait to find out. He just hoped Abby had some answers.

"Hey Abs,"

"Tony? Why you down here?" Abby obviously hadn't heard about the case yet. He informed her on the grave and gave her the small evidence to test and told her about the coffin that was going down to Ducky to open.

"Abs, do you know anything about Gibbs' wife Shannon?"

"A bit, but I can't talk now I'll tell you when you come down in about 12 hours for the test results."

Abby then walked swiftly out of the lab, into the elevator, and down to the morgue. Gibbs was already there.

"He Duck-man." Abby said, "I need to tell you something before you open that coffin."

"Yes Abby what is it." He had no clue what she was going to say but wasn't expecting it when it came.

"When I was eleven, my father left for a war in Kuwait, my mother died and I got traumatic amnesia. I was put into witness protection." Abby paused, she didn't know how to put everything so she just blurted it out, "Gibbs is my real father." Ducky just looked at her for a moment, he didn't know how to respond to it.

"Really… I… I have no idea what to say, for the first time in my life."

"Hey Duck, I know that this is sudden but can we discuss it after the case." Gibbs asked not wanting anything to interrupt this case.

"Of course but I do have one question. What does that have to do with the coffin?" Ducky asked still puzzled.

"That's my mother, Gibbs' first wife's coffin."

"oh.." Ducky said and looked down.

"Duck can we just do this, please."Gibbs was desperate, Ducky wasn't sure why. Mind you neither was Gibbs.

Gibbs put one arm aroud Abby's shoulder and grabbed her hand with the other. It was more for him than for her. Abby was strong, but still he didn't know how she would handle this.

Ducky got the crobar and opened the lid. "Oh no. What the hell?" The coffin was empty. She turned into Gibbs and gave him a hug, knowing that this would affect him more than her.

"Duck what do we have on the other body?"

"All I know so far is that it's female and she's been dead for around 5 years. I have dirt samples that I assume come from her first burial site."

Abby tooked the tests after giving Gibbs one final hug and left for her lab. Gibbs went up to the squad room. What the hell was happening.

A/N: okay so it's longer and a bit more interesting. Sorry to those who wanted to read Tony's reaction. You're gonna have to wait for chapter 6, laughs evily and you all know chapter 6 will come up much faster if you all review. Thanks once again to those who have reviewed so far. It's such a confidence boost and it's what keeps me writing. If there are any spelling errors in this it's because I'm a horrible speller and MW won't spell check and I don't know why. So click the little button to the left so that you will be able to click the little button to your right sooner!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Shannon

Ducky handed Abby a scraping to test for DNA and the dirt samples. She gave Gibbs a quick hug and left without a word.

"Gibbs, why didn't you tell me?"

"Duck, I was putting it behind me and I was trying not to think about it, I didn't tell anyone. I have to go chase leads." Gibbs said and left.

"What will I do with them?" Ducky asked no one in particular

Abby was back in her lab, she was running the DNA, soil samples and a couple of the other tests which were almost done. Tony came down to check on them.

"Hey Abs,"

"Tony, what's up?"

"Checking on the tests."

"Oh yeah ummm they'll be done in a sec." Abby said as she checked.

"Abby, do you know anything about this case, like anything to do with Shannon or Kelly Gibbs?"

"Umm yeah. I know quite a bit and would have really hoped that you would have caught on by now."

"Caught on? Wait, you said you were staying at Gibbs' to spend time with your father, you leve 15 minutes away from Gibbs. No… you, you, can't…" Tony stuttered in realization.

"Yeah Tony, I'm Kelly Jennifer Gibbs."

"I think I'm going to faint. Wait, so you are realated to the boss man?" Tony said in his usual boyish tone.

"Yep. Hey can you not tell Kate about this, I haven't gotten a chance to tell her, or McGee. So for now just keep it to yourself."

"Oh yeah sure." Tony said as he began to fit the pieces together in his mind. Gibbs' public displays of affection, of course he didn't know how long either of them had known, and taking the headstone. It was making so much sense. Abby distracted him from his thoughts though.

"Tony… Tony!"

"What?" He answered surprised.

"Here are the test results."

"Okay, thanks Abs." And he walked out. As soon as he was out of ear shot she called Gibbs and told him what Tony knew.

One of her machines beeped. The DNA results were done. She read the results and immediately called Gibbs down.

"What up?" Gibbs asked concerned at the tone of Abby's voice on the phone.

"I know who the woman is." Abby said looking down.

Gibbs walked over to her, cupped her face in his hands, and made her look up. "It's Shannon, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Abby said and started to cry. Gibbs pulled her into a hug. This was getting to much for her. She couldn't handle holding it inside anymore. Gibbs understood.

He pulled away slightly, "How about we go for lunch? I have something for you."

"Okay, let me get cleaned up." Abby sniffled, grabbing a moist face wipe and her coat.

A/N: sorry for all those who thought Tony's reaction would be more dramatic. I have an idea what the next chapters going to be like so I'll get onto it pretty much whenever I'm ready. Sorry for the short wait, I've been a bit busy and haven't had that many reviews to spure me on. So please review. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it. AbbyLover


	7. Chapter 7

Lunch

They arrived at the café. It wasn't anything fancy just an ordanary café. The sat and ordered and while they waited Gibbs pulled out a neatly wrapped box. "What is it?" Abby asked knowing that it was a stupid question and that she would have to open it and find out. Without waiting for a reply she started to carefully peel off the paper. The first glimpse of the box in the wrapping caught her eye. It was old and slightly rusted. As she pulled of more paper she started to see the picture that covered the box. It was a vintage Strawberry Shortcake box. (A/N This is what I imagine the lunch box to look like  As she pulled the last of the paper off she saw something written neatly in black marker, 'Kelly Gibbs.' By this time their lunch had already arrived. "Gibbs… how long have you had this?"

"We bought it for you the day before you started kindergarten." Gibbs answered as both he and Abby started eating. "Open it." Gibbs instructed. She took another mouthful of her salad and then pressed the little button the opened it. Inside were pictures, jewlery, perfume, and a small Strawberry Shortcake doll.

"What is all this?" Abby asked although the answer was obvious. She pulled out a picture of herself, Gibbs and her mother.

"These things are my most pricless posessions. That perfume was your mothers favorite, and the pictures are the only ones I have left of you and her and us as a whole family. The doll was given to you when you came home from the hospital, and that locket… that locket…" Gibbs was starting to tear up. Abby had never seen him cry. She stood up and walked over to him and engulped him in a enormous bear hug.

"Come on Dad, let's go for a walk." Abby suggested, he nodded but didn't notice she had just called him dad and they left their half eaten meals and walked out. They walked down to a near by, man-made, lake and sat down on a bench. Abby opened the box again and pulled out the locket. She open it and nearly dropped it. On the left side was a picture of Shannon, Gibbs and herself as a newborn baby, not even a week old. On the right was the same picture except it was of her when she was older.

"We took a picture every year and put it in the right side of that locket," Gibbs said making Abby jump a bit as she had grown used to the silence, "You were 11 in that picture." Abby looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Would you mind?" Abby asked handing him the locket and turning around.

"Not at all." Gibbs said putting it around her neck. He looked at his watch, "Come on Abs we're gonna be late."

"Okay, but please call me Kelly from now on. I want to be able to remember my past, I want to be your daughter, not some strangers who I grew up with."

"Ab… I mean Kelly, no matter what I call you, you will always be my daughter no matter what." Gibbs said and pulled her into another hug before they started heading back towards his car. He didn't care if they were late, he just wanted her to be happy at that moment and the rest of her life.

A/N: Awwww. Sorry that was so much fun to write. What happened to all my reviewers. Come on people. Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 6. In this chapter I tried to keep it a bit like the actual eps if you noticed. The strawberry short cake tin. The doll, the pictures. So yeah. Please review it would be much apreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter 7 must have been better than I thought cause I got more reviews on that chapter than anyother. THANK-YOU!!! Sorry about the underlining thing. I have no idea why that happened. All I know is that I didn't put it in and I don't know how it got there. Anyway please review again (or comment if you are reading on my new livejournal account) but yeah on with the story…

Chapter 8

Tourmenting McGee

"What do we know?" Gibbs asked returning to the bull pen after lunch.

"Ducky has a cause of death," Kate answered looking down at the report, "strangulation."

"Anything else?"

"Yep." Abby said appearing out of the elevator, "When I got back the dirt samples were done. It contained fertilizer, horse manure, and some kind of decomposing, flowering plant."

"Does that get us any closer to solving the case?"

"It does because it means that where she was buried the first time was in a private location. A garden of some kind. You wouldn't find this stuff in the wood."

"Thanks Kel." Gibbs said and kissed her cheek as he left. He wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to be called Kelly but until he had the time to sit down and talk about it he would respect her wishes. As he said this she smiled.

"Kel?" Kate asked, extremely confused.

"Long story. Are you busy?" Abby/Kelly, (A/N: Okay so I just flipped a coin and decided that I will call her Kelly from now on. You'll find out why soon.)

"Well, Gibbs hasn't told me to do anything inparticular."

"You might want to sit down." Kelly told her. As Kate sat down she started to explain. It took about fifteen minutes but it was worth it, to tell your best friend who you really are.

"Why do you want to be called Kelly?" Kate asked.

"Because of some things that happened to me in my childhood, also I heard that these sorts of things can help recover memory. I want to be able to remember mum more. I want to remember what she was like and what we were like as a family." Kate smiled and Kelly smiled back. It was good enough for Kate but she knew it wouldn't be good enough for Gibbs. He would want to know what kinda things happened in her childhood.

Back in the squad room Tony was tourmenting McGee.

"So have you seen Abby lately?" Tony asked.

"No." McGee, looking up from his computer screen, said nervously. He had worked with Tony long enough that the tone of voice he was using usually meant he's up to something. "Why?"

"Oh nothing."

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" McGee asked concerned

"Nothing's wrong with her. I just know something you don't. Suck it in Probie." Tony teased childishly.

"What?"

"Can't tell."

McGee looked at him, stood up and walked over to the elevator. Tony loved it when he got the chance to do this.

A/N: So yeah, Abby's become Kelly, Tony's teasing McGee, and Kate just found out something she didn't know. Next chapter will have Kate's reaction. Also I need you to tell me whether I should put in some Tate. I have this craving to write it but I want to continue this. Do you think I should or shoudn't. Majority will rule this one and I'm leaving it up to you, my readers. Well yeah, It's my birthday next Tuesday so you might get a chapter to celebrate that. Well please as always review to give me more inspiration. Also I wan't joking when I said I flipped a coin. lol


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Telling the Director

"Hey Gibbs," Kelly said bouncing around the bullpen. Gibbs was tired and in desperate need of coffee and Kelly's bounciness was making him dizzy.

"Yes Abs." Without enough caffeine in his system Gibbs forgot Kelly request. This earned him a glare from Kelly. "Sorry, Kelly, I mean Kelly. I need coffee."

"You know how I said that there was a decomposing, flowering plant in the soil, well it was frangipani. Actually, it was pink frangipani to be exact. I love frangipanis they're close to being my most favorited flower in the world." Kelly had obviously just had a couple of Caf-Pows!. She was rambling but Gibbs didn't intervene, frangipani was Shannon's favorite flower too. "Gibbs…Gibbs?" Kelly said, he was in deep thought and wasn't listening to her anymore.

"Yeah?" Gibbs said coming out of his trance.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Your mother." Gibbs said and as he said it McGee's head popped up from the paper work he was doing and his jaw dropped. He had started listening to the conversation when Kelly started rambling. He liked to listen to the facts she seemed to come out with every time she started.

"What did you just say, Boss?" Gibbs glared at him. That was all it took to make him shut up. Tony laughed under his breath which earned a hefty whack to the back of the head.

"McGee, come down to the lab, there's something I need to tell you." McGee nodded and followed her over to the elevator.

"I'm in MTAC." Gibbs called back heading towards the stairs.

"So Kate, you know?"

"Yep, kinda weird huh?"

"As Abby would put it, kinda hinky."

"Tony, this sounds kinda weird but Abby doesn't exist anymore."

"What do you mean? I mean I know that her real name is Kelly and that but she's still Abby to us right?"

"No, she wants to be called Kelly. Said something about bad experiences and trying to remember her past."

"Oh, yeah that's really weird."

"So how do you think the directors gonna react when he tells her?"

"You mean if he tells her. I'm not sure he went up there for that but then again Gibbs is impossible to read."

Gibbs opened the door and strolled in. "I need to get a big security guard capable of keeping you out." Jenny sighed as she hung up the phone, "What do you want?"

"We need to have a conversation concerning some personal."

"Don't tell me you have a problem with some of the people I employ."

"Not quite. You see I have a personal relationship with one of them."

"No Jethro, I am not letting you of all people break rule twelve."

"Not that kind of relationship, more biological."

"You have a problem working with someone who is your third cousin or something."

"No, let me finish. It's a closer relation than that. It's Kelly."

"Gibbs, I have not employed anyone by the name Kelly Gibbs. If I ever did I would tell you, I would also be slightly freaked out considering she has been dead for quite some time."

"I know you didn't employ anyone named Kelly Gibbs. She came in before you were director. Director Morrow employed one Abigail Scuito."

"What does Abs have to do with Kelly?"

"When Kelly was 11, Shannon, her mother, died. Someone murdered her and tried to murder Kelly as well. Kelly survived and was put into witness protection under the name Abigail Scuito."

"God, so does that mean Abby is really your daughter. I always thought you two were a bit to close."

"Abby is not my daughter, Kelly is. She also didn't know that she was my daughter till this week."

"Oh, well what's the problem with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. If I say there is a problem with something you tend to listen more." With that Gibbs walked out of her office, Jenny shaking her head.

"We got a theory about what happened." Tony said standing next to Kate.

"And what would that be DiNozzo?"

"Shannon wasn't really killed either, but kidnapped. They killed her after a few years when they got tired of her and buried her where her grave was."

"Whose they?"

"We have a suspect." Kate said.

"And when were you going to tell me that."

"Just found out. Anyway, do you remember this guy," Kate started pointing to the screen, "He was a serial rapist and murderer. He died last year and left his son everything. The son from one of his rape victims as he never had a proper relationship. I think it was Shannon's. I think he kidnapped Shannon after faking her murder and kept her. When he died, I think his son found her buried in the back yard. Then he reburied her were she belonged. His name was Burk Linher."

A/N: So I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter. If I don't get to many on this chapter I'll go back and rewrite the last on. Sorry if this is a bit late, I had writers block and was too occupied fiddling with my new laptop. Anyway thanks for reading and please review, also tell me if you want TATE in it.


	10. Chapter 10

AN Hey everyone sorry bout the wait. First of all I would like to give you a quote of the day that I got so you want throw virtual fruit at me. Frisbeetrianism is the belief that when you die your soul goes up on the roof and gets stuck. Any way thank you for reading and remember to review.

"Kelly, we need to talk." Gibbs said walking into the lab as Kelly was finishing with McGee. He walked out.

"What's up Daddy Dearest?" Gibbs rolled his eyes and laughed.

"We have a suspect and possibly a problem."

"What's the problem with having a suspect? Unless you can't find him, maybe I might be able to find him, is he dead, because if he's dead it's okay that's enough closer for me unless it's not for you…" She was rambling again this time though Gibbs wasn't in a very patient mood at least not for this.

"Kel, he is dead but he has a son. His name was Burk Linher. He was a…" Kelly interrupted.

"Yeah I know, he was a serial rapist and murderer." She said in a serious and sad kind of tone.

"Yeah, well, we think that his son was from one of his victims. However, the only one missing long enough was… was…" Gibbs couldn't say it. No matter how tough someone was it would be hard for anyone to admit something like that to their own daughter.

"From mum." Kelly finished for him looking at him with sadness in her eyes. Gibbs went over to hug her. She stepped back, "What's his name, my half brother, I mean."

"His name is.. it's…" Tony and Kate were standing just beyond the door way.

"I've never seen him like this Katie."

Kate elbowed him gently enough so he wouldn't cry in pain and give away their position but enough to warn him.

"What would you be like Tony?"

"I don't know, I've never thought of anything like this."

"His name is Jonathon. He lives in Bethesda, we are trying to contact him now."

Kelly gave in and walk over and hugged him tightly, and he hugged back. "Kel, there's something else. I need to know why you want me to call you Kelly. I know there is more than wanting to remember to it."

Kate looked at Tony, "We should go," she said looking at the time.

"To lunch?" Tony offered. They had been going out to lunch together for a while. Nothing happened they just talked in a way Kate never knew DiNozzo could.

"umm sure." And with that they both left giving Gibbs and Kelly some privacy.

"I was abused and bullied by other children when I was younger. Because of my appearance, because I didn't look like my family my "brother" even abused me." Kelly said starting to cry from the memories. "I don't want that life anymore," She was sobbing slightly, "I want my life, not the one that was made up for me. I want the one that I was meant to have, the one with my real parents." She was once again in Gibbs' capable arms. This wasn't like her, she was usually strong. A tower of strength that never wavered. As he held her he breathed in her scent. She was wearing Shannon's perfume. He smiled and pulled her face up to look face to face. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you, you will always belong with me and I will never take you for granted."

"Thanks Gibbs, you always know what to say." He wiped away her tears and kissed her nose, "I like your perfume." He said as he walked out. He had done all he could. She smiled and went back to work, turning her music on and singing her heart out.

AN hope you liked it. I don't think its my best but its something tell me what you think. What should I change, Am I doing anything wrong, Could I do something better? I really like your feedback and will more often than not put it into the story. Anyway in the mean time all you need to do is push that little "go" button to give me my much wanted reviews 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I wish I could visualize and then receive NCIS. That would be awesome. O well, I'm bored and was mildly satisfied with the reviews, mind you it was a crappy chapter. I'll try to make this one better.

Louise, I love the Abby/Gibbs chapters I wish I could do more. Glad you like them.

Chapter 11

"Boss, we got him." Tony said as Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into the bull pen.

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"Interrogation."

"Good, Kate you tell Kelly, DiNozzo, McGee, You're with me in interrogation."

They all walked into the elevator and went to their appointed places.

Interrogation:

"Why the hell am I in here? What do you think I've done now? Just because my Dad did those things doesn't mean I do or will." Jonathon asked as Gibbs walked into the room. Behind the mirror Kate and Kelly entered. Tony and McGee were already watching. Kelly stood at one end and Kate moved down closer to Tony, who much to Kelly's surprise, put his arm around Kate's waist. What was even more surprising was that Kate didn't even flinch or twitch. 'ohh well there's something I didn't know' Kelly thought as she went back to watching the Gibbs and Jonathan. McGee didn't even notice.

"Don't panic, I just want to know who your mother was or if we can have a DNA sample." Gibbs was calm, there was no need to be uncivil and to Gibbs' knowledge he hadn't done anything wrong… yet.

"Why should I tell you, you drag me in here and then want me to cooperate? No way."

"Well I guess I'll just have to get your DNA from that water bottle you took a sip out of earlier. I will find out."

"What business is it of yours?"

"Well, I'll know once I find out who your mother is or do I need to say was?"

"Fine, she was one of his victims. His last one, she died before I was 3, I don't even remember what she looked like or her last name for that matter. I just know her name was Shannon."

From behind the glass, Kelly looked a little shocked, but she expected it so it wasn't that big a deal. What had shocked her was who it was. She knew this person, but she never knew his last name. She walked into the interrogation room.

"Hi, I'm Kelly." She offered him her hand. He took it.

"Nice to finally meet you."

"Wait, you know who I am?"

"Of course, Dad never picked his victims randomly. He always had contact with them first." How did he know that about his dad. That was just a sick thing to say.

"I remember him, Gibbs, he was the one who was always coming to where mum worked."

"Hey can I go please? I have an appointment and seeing as I came here willingly so you could ask me about my dad."

"Yeah sure." Gibbs said not politely but not with rudeness.

Kelly walked out just before Jonathan. Gibbs stayed back and put his head in his hands. What was going to be his next move? He needed to think it over.

Kelly escorted Jonathan out of the building. Someone had to, so she figured why not her. When they reached the elevator she found out why not her. He had somehow gotten one of the agents guns and was holding it to her head.

"Don't scream, follow me out, act normal. If you don't do these things, not only will I kill you but I will also kill your precious father and all your beloved colleagues…"

A/N: OOOO cliff hanger. What will he do to Abby? Where will he take her? Will Gibbs find out? If so how? All I can guarantee is that I won't know till I write it (though I have a fair idea). So the faster you review and the more reviews I get the quicker it comes. Btw This was mainly a filler chapter to lead up to what happens next so if its not that great, that's why. Please review and I'll catch y'all later.

Love AbbyLover


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry bout the last chappie. It was really bad. I intended to put this one up two days after but our comp crashed. So to make up for it I'm gonna put 2 chapters up. What ya say to that? Please, please, please review. Thanks for reading this far. Lol

Chapter 12

5 minutes later Gibbs was still sitting in the interrogation room pondering what to do. He had the answers he needed. He knew who killed her, and that he had raped her. He talked to his son. There was nothing else to do but give Shannon a good burial…again. He stood up and looked at the time. It was almost 5 o'clock he noticed. "I suppose I'll go get Kelly and we can go home, it's been a long day." He said to himself. He stopped by the lab.

"Kel, want to go home?... Kel?" She wasn't there. He went up to the bullpen. She might be waiting for him he thought. She wasn't there either. He waited a few minutes and decided to call her.

He phone rung in her pant pocket. She looked up at him. "Don't even think about answering that. Give it here." Jonathan said, taking the phone out of her hand and throwing it into the near-by bushes.

"Can we go home boss?" Tony asked, Kate standing next to him. He had already sussed them out but decided that since they hadn't been distracted at work he wouldn't comment yet.

"No, McGee, I need you to do a GPS track on Kelly's phone. Kate, Tony go down stairs see if she's left yet."

"Why boss?"

"Do I need a reason? Why do you think? I can't find her, damn it." He yelled at them.

"Yes boss." They all said in unison.

A few minutes later: "Her phone is turned off Boss." McGee said.

Just then Tony and Kate arrived in the elevator. "Security guard said she left with Jonathan about 15 minutes ago."

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" Gibbs yelled at himself, "I knew he wasn't telling the truth. He has her. He has my daughter. He's going to rape and murder her." With that he grabbed his address and license plate number that were in the file on Gibbs' desk and he left.

He drover her to his small apartment. He obviously hadn't learned from his father's mistakes. He always took his victims to his apartment, that's where he was caught. 'Idiot,' Kelly thought, 'Gibbs will find me' She was staying positive for her own sake.

Gibbs pulled up at Jonathans house 20 minutes after Kelly and Jonathan had. He burst through the door not even bothering to knock. Kelly was knocked out on the floor she wasn't naked though.. He went straight to Jonathan who was draped over the coffee table with a nasty blow to the head. He called NCIS to get a team down here. He went back to Kelly. She started to wake up as he gently lifted her head to his lap. "What happened? Come on Kel, tell me what he did to you."

All she did was murmur. He dialled 911. She drifted in and out of consciousness till the ambulance got there. "It's gonna be ok Kel, ok? You'll be fine." Gibbs coaxed as he held her hand while she was lead out of the apartment by the medics. As he was walking out Tony and Kate pulled up in the van.

"He's inside, there is another ambulance coming for him. One of you needs to stay with him and make sure he doesn't get away when he wakes up." They both nodded and went inside to collect evidence.

A/N: Well here we are. I can't believe I've gotten this far. Thanks for all the support, keep it up. Enjoy! Love AbbyLover


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well here we are. I can't believe I've gotten this far. Thanks for all the support, keep it up. Enjoy! Love AbbyLover

Chapter 13

When they arrived at the hospital, Gibbs was ushered out of the room so they could run some tests. He was sitting in the waiting room when Kate came over to him with two cups of coffee in her hand. She handed one to Gibbs, who nodded thanks, and sat down next to him.

"So, how's she going?" Kate asked through the awkward silence.

"Don't know. Haven't been let in yet. What about Jonathan?"

"He's awake and in a secure room hand-cuffed to the bed."

Just then the doctor walked out and Gibbs stood up.

"Sir, you may see your daughter now."

"What happened to her? What did he do to her?"

"I'm sorry sir, but there are definite signs of sexual assault. She went down fighting though. From the looks of both her injuries and his, she kicked him back onto the coffee table and fell over herself and his her head on the floor. Not all the test we are running have finished. I'll inform you as soon as we know more."

"Is she awake?"

"She is conscious but may be asleep." Gibbs stood up and walked to her room leaving Kate in the waiting room.

When Gibbs walked into her room he pulled a chair up next to her bed. He grabbed her hand and started talking.

"Hey Kel, are you awake." He was using his "dad" tone of voice.

"Dad?" Kelly asked her eyes opening slowly.

"It's okay, you're gonna be fine."

The doctor walked in, "Sir, may I talk to you outside?"

"Sure," Gibbs followed the doctor out, "What is it? Is she okay?"

"She should be fine but I'm afraid that we might have a slight problem. It could be that your daughter is pregnant. We won't know till next week though."

Gibbs stood there half in shock. He didn't know what to do. Should he be happy? Should he be pissed? He didn't know. He turned around and went back into her room.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is mom here?"

"Kelly? Are you okay? Do you know what date it is?"

"Sure it's the third of March, 2006."

"Yeah, it is. Do you remember what you do for a living?"

"I work at NCIS, don't I?"

"Yeah, do you remember you mother, do you remember what happened to her?"

"Of course I remember mom. Where is she?"

"Hon, she died. Don't you remember being in witness protection?"

"No."

"What's wrong with her? Not again, I don't want to go through this again."

"It seems she has a mild form of amnesia. I looked over her medical records and it seems she has had traumatic amnesia since she was quite young. It appears that she has all her memory back except for the middle of her life. Do you know how far she remembers back?"

"Kel, do you remember going to college?"

"Yeah."

"What about before that?"

"No…no I don't."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank-you so much to chloeeleanor who gave me my 50th review, this chapter is dedicated to you.

"Kel, please try and remember." Gibbs pushed.

"I am!" she yelled at him. Gibbs was taken aback a little. He was quite sure that if she were not a full grown woman and lying in the hospital bed she would storm out and slam the door.

"Kelly, I'm sorry but you have to understand that…" Kelly interrupted him again.

"You think I don't understand?" She yelled at him, before he could answer she continued, "How about you do you understand? Do you know what it's like to go into witness protection when you're 11 and not even know it because of damn amnesia? Do you know what it's like to forget everything, remember it only to forget a bunch of other stuff? Do you know what its like to end up in the hospital after the son of the man who raped your mother and killed her raped you? Do you know how it feels to have the possibility that you might be pregnant and the father of your child is your biological brother who raped you? I think not." Kelly fired at him.

"Sir, I think you should leave." Said a doctor passing the corridor who heard the commotion and came in to wee what was happening.

"I'm not leaving, she's my daughter, damn it! I will not leave her alone in a hospital again after what happened last time."

"Then maybe you should step outside for a few minuets to give your daughter time to rest?"

Gibbs looked at Kelly then grumpily stormed outside almost like a ten year old.

"Thank you." Kelly said as the doctor walked out. She needed more time to think. What the hell was happening. Everything she had ever know had changed, hell she could hardly remember half of it. She was angry, not just with Gibbs with everyone. She was angry at the bastard who raped and killed her mother and his son who raped her, she was angry at her mum for being kidnapped, raped and killed, she was angry at her dad because, well she didn't know why, she just was. She realized how hard she had been on him and tried to stand up to go out to him. She used the IV stand to support her and walked into the hallway. She walked down to the waiting room where he was sitting, coffee in hand. He looked up and immediately stood.

"Kelly, you shouldn't be up." He said trying to guide her back.

"I'm fine Gibbs." She said shrugging his hand off. She remembered why she had come out in the first place and she sat down in one of the chairs not wanting to go back to her small white room. He reluctantly sat down next to her.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just angry at everyone. I can't stand feeling so incapable." She said, throughout the whole fiasco she hadn't cried and she wasn't about to start, she stayed strong, as was her usual nature. She wasn't going to break down again because of this, it had already had a big affect on her life as it was. This guy or guys as it were, were not going to have the satisfaction of breaking her. Not anymore.

"It's okay, but in answer to your questions, I don't know how you feel unless you tell me and I can only begin to imagine what you've gone through. Kel, I understand if you don't want to talk about it but, if you ever do I'm here okay?" He said holding his arms slightly out motioning for a hug, but Kelly pulled away.

"No Gibbs, if I hug you now it means that you feel sympathy for me, that I'm weak and I need someone to support me. I don't want that. I like my independence and I want it back."

Gibbs nodded but tried to reason with her, "You know it doesn't have to be a sympathy hug, it can be one of those Abby hugs you used to give me back before you knew who I was." She smiled at that. The truth was, she missed out on so much of her "Kelly" life and had so much in her "Abby" life, even if she couldn't remember it all.

"I miss her." She said out of the blue.

"Miss who?" Gibbs asked slightly confused, he wasn't sure if she meant Shannon or someone else.

"Abby, I miss her."

"You know you don't have to be Kelly, you can be Abby, we can have your names changed if you want. We could change it to Kelly Abigail Gibbs or Abigail Shannon Kelly Gibbs or something?" Gibbs suggested.

Kelly thought about it.

"We'll see, I like the second one though."

A/N: sorry people that you had to wait so long, but the comps been down, again!!! This might be a bit confusing but I prefer Abby to Kelly and I sometimes find it hard to write Kelly and find myself writing Abby instead so just to clarify it's gonna be Abby again and I promise I won't change that, unless I get reviews saying to leave it as is. Tell me what you think and how you think I should continue. Thanks please R&R you know I love it.


	15. Chapter 15

"Miss Scuito," The doctor started before he was interupted by both Abby and Gibbs,

"Gibbs." They said in unison, correcting him.

"Sorry, Miss Gibbs," he continued, "We have the test results back for everything. You are not pregnant but you will have to take it easy once you are discharged. You are still recovering from a hairline fracture in your wrist and the damage to your skull. You are very lucky to be alive Miss Scu… I mean Gibbs." After they filled out the discharge forms and left she looked up to Gibbs and gave him one of her smiles, the ones she had been wearing since she was a little girl.

"And Abby's back in action." She said proudly.

"Not quite Abs. You're not coming back to work until you have completely healed." Abby stared at him with a disbelieving look on her face, shocked.

"Gibbs you can't do that too me, I've been away from my babies' for over a week! They need me!" Gibbs shook his head.

"Nope, not till you're healed." Abby grabbed his arm and stopped him walking.

"Dad, are you really going to do this to me. Tear me away from everything I believe in?" She had her puppy-dog eyes and a very whiny and fake-upset voice.

"Yes," He said matter-of-factly, "Because I'm a really mean and cruel father and will not let my daughter return to work in such a dangerous place till she is completely healed and can take care of herself completely." Saying this was a bad idea, telling a woman who is determined to be independent that she isn't cannot be good. She immediately unlinked her arm and walked to the car, which was now in sight. Gibbs unlocked it but before he could open the door for her she had done it herself and was in the car ready to go.

"Fine!" Gibbs exclaimed, Abby was the only person he would ever give in for.

"YES!"

………

Back in the office and Kate and Tony were mucking around. Instead of doing the paper work they were suppose to be doing, Tony was pulling faces at Kate and flicking rubber bands in her general direction. Kate rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate. She was unsuccessful, she couldn't wait till her best friend got back. She had yet to tell her about hers and Tony's relationship and she was gonna go nuts.

A/N: Yeah I know it's short but hey I'm hoping to get more up soon. The end of Cover Story kinda gave me the inspiration to write this just the hug at the end. It was totally awww worthy!!! As always please R&R.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Look who's back. It's AbbyLover and she's updated Treated Differently! Everyone stares in awe 'woah' I have no excuse for the delay other than lack of inspiration. I'm not sure where this story is going anymore so I'm planning on tying it off in the next few chapters, any suggestions are welcome. This was written a couple of days ago but wouldn't let me access my stories to update, they must be having technical problems or something. Owell this story will be finished just after Remarried and then I will tie off some one-shots gone multi-chapter as reviewers have asked. After all that I have a massive plot bunny hammering at my brain. Well enjoy and I hope you haven't all given up on this story, what with the lack of updates.

Ps the inspiration for this came from episode 5x02 – Family (it was soo good.)

"Hey Abs, what are you doing back here so soon?"

"Gibbs couldn't put up with a grumpy daughter. He made the wise decision to let me back on."

Tony laughed, "Good to have you back. Anyway, Gibbs wants this processed." He handed her the evidence from their latest case. It wasn't anything major, just a follow up investigation to get a conviction on a drug runner. "Oh and I think Kate will be down to see you soon, she has something she's just dieing to tell you."

"Is it that you two are dating, because I already knew that?"

"What, how'd you know?"

"Let's just say you're not as subtle as you think. I saw you with your hand around her in the observation room. I take it Gibbs doesn't know?"

"No he doesn't, don't tell him, we'll tell him when we're ready. I gotta get back up there Abs, I'll tell Kate not to bother coming down." Abby stopped him quickly.

"No don't tell her I know, just act as if I don't okay?"

Tony nodded, there was something else Kate had to tell Abby but he didn't want to give it away.

Kate came down twenty minutes later.

"Hey Abs, how are you going?"

"I'm fine." Abby said, "what about you?"

"Yeah but there's something I need to tell you but you have to swear not to tell a soul."

"Okay I swear."

"You know how I've been seeing someone recently?"

"Yeah, for like the past 4 months he's all you ever talk about and you've never even mentioned his name. Who is he?"

"He's umm, well, it's Tony."

"Really?" Abby said enthusiastically.

"And there's something else."

"No, he didn't get you pregnant did he?"

"Not yet but hopefully soon, we're engaged." This time when Abby squealed Kate had to put her hands over her ears it was so loud. Abby hugged her tightly and grabbed her left hand.

"Where's the ring?" Abby asked when she noticed its absence on her finger.

"I'm not stupid enough to wear it in plain site where Gibbs can see it." Kate commented as she pulled a chain out of her shirt with a simmering diamond ring on it.

"Kate, it's beautiful! We have to celebrate; look it's almost lunch time." Abby said pointing to several clocks. She as so excited she was jumping around everywhere. She grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her to the elevator after grabbing her sling bag. Kate quickly put the necklace back into her shirt. She didn't even have time to tell Tony where she was going; Abby dragged her in, grabbed her coat and purse and then dragged her back out. As she was running to the elevator Abby yelled something to Gibbs.

"We're going to lunch." Gibbs just watched them, a smile playing on his lips He shook his head and went back to work.

An hour later they returned from lunch and Kate sat back at her desk. Abby called Gibbs down so it was just Kate and Tony in the bull pen.

"I take it she was a bit excited."

"Yeah and I was bombarded with questions." Kate laughed, "She wanted to know what her responsibilities were as maid of honor." Tony and Kate both chuckled slightly before going back to work.

Down in the lab

"What have you go for me Abs?" Gibbs asked as he entered.

"I have a solid DNA match and finger print match, this guys going to jail." Abby confirmed.

"Couldn't you have told me that on the phone."

"Well I could have but then I wouldn't get to see you nor would I get your fatherly displays of affection." Abby hinted. Gibbs smiled, kissed her cheek and left.

"I love my job!"


	17. Author's NoteIt will continue!

**A/N: So it's been a while...a year to be exact. I don't think people are still reading this but if you are, I have good news. I have 7 chapters written, typed and ready to go. I also have another 10 or so chapters in bullet points. I'm going to update this story whether people reply to this or not but I would really like to know if there is anyone out there still interested. I'm considering rewriting the first 16 chapters just because they are so badly written. Anyway let me know what you think.**

**Preview for the next few chapters:**

**Gibbs goes to Paris...without Abby.**

**An engagement is discovered.**

**A loved one dies.**

**A new friendship/relationship forms.**


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: So I'm feeling pretty good thanks to the four of you who replied

**A/N: So I'm feeling pretty good thanks to the four of you who replied. It's great to know you still want to read it. I will be continuing this story. I have up to Chapter 22 written and up to Chapter 30 planned out. Most that are already written are about 500 words, a few are up to a thousand. The ones not written are promising to be longer then 500 words at this stage.**

**Firewolfe: I won't be changing it much if I go back to rewrite. It'll just be fixing some things up mainly; It'll probably be the grammar and spelling I fix most. It's atrocious. **

**P.S. I have had one person tell me just to leave the rest of the story (the first 16 chapters) because it shows how much I've grown in my writing. I'm just wondering if anyone else agrees.**

-A Few Months Later-

Gibbs came strolling into the lab, a burden on his shoulders, weighing him down like nothing else.

He was going to Paris. Not for long…a month or two at the most. An old friend needed his help. A few loose ends needed to be tied up. The only problem was he had to leave Abby and his team. He would place Tony in charge, the director would probably get a temp agent in to fill the team, and Abby would be left without her father for a while, in an empty house. He was dreading telling her. Her reaction would go one of two ways, she would get angry, demand he take her with him, or she would be really upset.

"Gibbs!"

"Hey Abs." He greeted.

"What's wrong?" The tone of voice she used showed absolute concern.

"Sit down; I have something to tell you." Abby obliged and took a seat in the closest chair.

"I'm going away for a few weeks. To Paris. There are some ends that need tying and an old friend needs my help." Gibbs said with his eyes closed, silently waiting for an answer. When she made no reply, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Her eyes were full of questions but behind that was a fire.

"When?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Day after tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, I can't…I'm…I don't want to put you in danger."

"But…No! No, I'm not letting you go alone; you're taking me with you! You can't leave me here by myself, don't abandon me again! NO!" Abby was raising her voice now. Gibbs could feel his heart rip in two. He pulled her into a hug and she started crying almost immediately.

"Shh, I'm not abandoning you Abs. I promise, I could never ever do that. I need to do this. You can't come. It's too dangerous." Abby pulled away from the hug.

"Too dangerous?" She flared up again, "Too dangerous! If it's so dangerous, then why are you going?! I can't loose you Dad, I can't!"

"You won't I promise. Tony's going to be put in charge of the team for a few weeks. I want you to keep an eye one him, okay? Keep an eye on the team for me? You're the only one who will be able to contact me," he said, handing her a piece of paper with a phone number. "Don't call unless it's an absolute emergency. I'll call you ever day, okay?" Abby nodded and stepped back into the hug.

"Do the team know?"

"Not yet. I only found out an hour ago."

Abby nodded.

"How about we go tell the team, and we'll go home. There's no active case, not much else to do at the moment, nothing that can't be done later anyway."

**Thanks for sticking with me!**


	19. Chapter 18

Abby gathered her things and accompanied Gibbs to the bull pen

A/N: Hey all here's another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm amazed so many people are reading! Depending on how fast I get the next few chapters written I might update tomorrow or Friday.

Thanks everyone. This is a bit of a filler chapter again but Enjoy…

Abby gathered her things and accompanied Gibbs to the bull pen.

"Tony!" Gibbs called. Tony's head snapped up from the photo he was studying.

"Yes boss?" He asked nervously, trying to discreetly place the photo in his draw. Failing.

Gibbs motioned with his head for him to follow as he turned on his heel, telling Abby to stay, and heading behind the stair case. Tony finally got the picture in his draw and followed Gibbs as Abby took a seat behind his desk, opening the draw he had only just closed.

Mischief lit up in Abby's eyes and she saw the picture. It was of Kate and himself at the carnival that had recently left town. Why was he studying this so intently? The question burned in Abby's mind. The feeling didn't last long though, as she looked up to notice Kate sitting across from her.

"What is it?" Kate asked, curious about what Tony had been looking at also.

"Just a picture." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Of what?"

"You…at the carnival…with him."

Kate's pupils widened. Noticing the sudden change, Abby stood and walked over to her.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Kate asked, acting innocent.

"You know! What's got you so…jumpy?"

"Nothing."

"Kate, I'm your best friend, you can't keep these…" Abby trailed off, noticing the new jewelry around her neck and seeing a small circular shape just before it plunged into her shirt.

"DETAILS! I want them and I want them now."

At the sudden out burst, Tim looked up from his computer.

"Details about what?"

Abby and Kate ignored him, silently fighting with their eyes.

"Uh guys?"

"Arg! I give." Kate finally relented.

"What?" McGee asked louder this time.

"Nothing McGee." Kate and Abby said sweetly in unison.

Shaking his head he went back to work as the girls started whispering.

x0x

Meanwhile, behind the stair case…

"Uhh, what's up boss?" Tony asked nervously.

"I'm going away for a month or so, and I'm leaving you in charge." Gibbs said, getting straight to the point.

"Ummm…" Tony was unsure what to say to that. It didn't matter though, because Gibbs continued speaking.

"You'll be the team leader. The director will probably give you another temporary agent to make up for the lack of an agent. In any case, other then to lead this team without tearing it into little pieces and loosing them, your main job will be to look after Abby. It's gonna hit her hard. You make sure she's coping ok?"

Tony nodded.

"I'll do my best."

"Damn right you will. I trust you, if I didn't I wouldn't be leaving. Don't break that trust DiNozzo."

"I won't."

"Good man." Gibbs replied, shaking his hand, and turning to walk away but turning back after taking one step.

"You've got the rest of the day off, so does the rest of the team." Gibbs announced, leaving Tony stunned, frozen in place


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yeah I know, I know, the chapters are quite short. I promise they get longer. They are slowly climbing in words. The next two have about 500or 600. The ones after that are getting into the thousands, I promise. After I've uploaded this I'm gonna go back and try and write a new chapter. Also Sorry to everyone, especially if you read my other stories (Double Life in particular), I haven't been updating. I've been really slack actually. I'm trying to figure out the wedding scene in Double Life, and at the moment my priorities have been the Secret Santa story for NFA. It's going well by the way (just in case you were wondering lool) Okay, so I'm gonna stop going on now cause otherwise the author's note is gonna be longer than the actual chapter…**

Gibbs returned to the bull-pen and Kate and Abby looked up, smiling widely and laughing.

"Oh my God, Gibbs finally killed DiNozzo. Didn't take as long as I thought it would. Wonder where he put the body." Kate declared, laughing along with Abby.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows with curiosity, just as Tony appeared around the corner.

"Wow, look he's back from the dead!" Abby exclaimed, causing both the women to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"What's up with them?" Tony asked McGee.

"I have no idea, they started whispering and then just…" McGee didn't finish, letting the sight before the men speak for it's self.

"Come on Abs. Let's go home." Abby hugged Kate, whispering something in her ear, before, slapping Tony on the arm, as a person would to congratulate him, before placing her hand in the crook of Gibbs' elbow and letting him lead her out of the building.

"What was that about Kate?"

"She knows, she figured it out, I swear, I didn't tell her anything, didn't drop hints, she just knew."

"What's going on guys?!" McGee asked, getting sick of being kept out of the loop.

"Nothing McGee." Both Kate and Tony answered.

Tony and Kate had a silent conversation though their eyes before Tony turned to McGee.

He walked over to his desk. Still unsure what to tell the agent.

"You can go home McGee. Gibbs has given us the rest of the day off." He said, deciding to wait before telling McGee what was happening in two days.

He turned and grabbed his stuff, Kate copying his actions before walking out together, leaving poor McGee to sit there; trying to figure out what was going on with the team.

x0x

"What was up with you and Kate today?" Gibbs asked Abby across the dinner table as they ate.

"Nothing really, just some girl talk. When are you gonna start packing?" Abby asked, changing the subject.

"Tonight, after dinner."

"Can I help?" Abby asked, feeling like a small child.

"Sure." Gibbs said with a mouthful of steak.

After dinner, the two headed upstairs and into the master bedroom.

"How long are you going for?"

"A few weeks." Gibbs answered vaguely.

"What's a few?" Abby asked, glaring at him slightly.

"Two months at the most."

"Two months?! Two full months Gibbs?"

"No, Abs, probably not, I'm gonna be as quick as I can. Promise." Gibbs said trying to calm her down.

She sighed.

"Okay, but you gotta send me postcards twice a week." Abby demanded, smiling ever so slightly.

"Sure." Gibbs answered, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

x0x

"How did Abby react?" Tony asked Kate, as they sat, snuggled on the couch in their shared apartment.

"She squeed a bit, you know, she's happy for us."

Tony smiled, Kate smiled back before Tony leaned down, kissing his fiancé's lips.

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews guys! You rock my world!!!**

**Special thanks to**

**Chloeeleanor**

**Firewolfe**

**Gabbie**

**Thanks for sticking with me and keeping reviewing.**

**Bec0512You're totally made of awesome. Thanks for your advice to. Can't wait for the 23rd!**

**Mako-clb**

**Thanks for your constructive criticism!**

**And a big warm welcome to:**

**Losingmymind2**

**Abby_Cullen**

**Dreamer22**

**Charmed4lifeKaren**

**And Skyefire**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: sorry about the lack of an update I've been really really busy! We had the school year book that we had to do twice cause my ipod broke and it just so happens that's where TD was saved…I found an older copy of the new chapters and ideas on another usb that was dodgy but I managed to retrieve it. I have up to chapter 22 written. I'll start work on chapter 23 soon. I'm going to be doing work on Double Life tonight because it's been months since I updated that. So yeah…I'm here…let me know what you guys think. Remember, your reviews rock my world! **

**Love Abs x0x**

Two days later, Gibbs, Abby, and Tony stood at the airport. Gibbs had instructed Tony to come and make sure Abby got back to NCIS safely after he had left.

Gibbs' flight was called and Abby had tears in her eyes.

"I'll be back, I promise." He said, pulling her into a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"Call me as soon as you land. I don't care what time it is." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Ok, Abs." He said drawing back and wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"None of that now. I'll see you before you know it."

All Abby did was nod, not trusting her voice.

Gibbs turned to Tony.

"You take care of the team Tony."

"I will. Promise." Tony replied.

"Good." He said turning back to Abby. "I love you."

"Love you too Dad." Abby said, hugging him again. He kissed her cheek, and before she knew it, he was gone.

Abby spun to look at Tony.

"He'll be back Abs."

"I know." She sighed before allowing Tony to lead the way out of the airport.

x0x

An hour later, Tony arrived in the bull pen. He sat at his desk, about to start work before noticing the curious stares directed at him. It was then he remembered the rest of the team didn't know.

"Where's Gibbs." Tim asked.

"He's gone for a while, left me in charge." Hearing this, Kate almost fell off her chair with laughter.

"Do you have a problem Agent Todd?" Tony tried to sound authorative but failed.

"No seriously Tony, where's Gibbs?" Kate asked, recovering from her laughing fit.

Before Tony could answer, the director arrived, a dark haired woman at his side.

"Special Agent Gibbs has taken a few weeks leave. He decided to leave Agent DiNozzo in charge." He announced. "This," he motioned towards the woman by his side, "is Officer David. She's Mossad, filling a liaison position here at NCIS. She'll be on your team for the next month or so."

While Kate and Tim were staring back and forth between the director and Tony, Officer David moved to sit at Gibbs' desk.

"Ah, excuse me, Officer David." Tony started, "You're desk is over here." He said leading her to a small space towards the end of the bull pen. Before he could make any formal introductions, his phone rang.

"I'm Kate." Kate said, walking up and offering her hand. "It's good to have another woman on the team."

"Ziva." Ziva said, taking the hand offered.

"This is Timothy McGee, and the man over on the phone is Tony DiNozzo." Kate explained.

The director had left soon after Tony answered the phone, and now after he put it back in the cradle, he walked over to where the rest of the team was standing.

"We've got a case." He announced.

Ziva watched as Kate, Tony, and McGee "geared up" and headed for the elevator. Quickly realizing that she should have been doing the same thing, she threw her bag over her shoulder and jogged to the elevator, just making it before the doors closed.


	22. Chapter 21

**OHHH Look! It's a shiny update! Yes I know I suck...I've been watching Buffy...and reading Buffy. I've only written a little Buffy but I'm just trying to get it out of my system a bit so i can keep writing my non-finished stories. Anyway hope you like this chapter...Cause i've been so lazy I'll see how I go and if I get another chapter done (It can't be too hard right, they're all in dot point form) I might post the next one. **

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock!**

**Love you all...hugs and cookies go out to ninja Bec and NCISchick for their awesome reviews.**

**Sacha**

_Ring ring, ring ring._

"Hello?" Abby answered, silently praying it was Gibbs on the other end.

"Hey Abs, long time no see." Gibbs said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Dad! So you arrived safely? How was your flight? Were the stewardess' nice to you? Did you get lunch? Was it good? Did you get those tiny little cans of soft drink?"

Gibbs chuckled, Abby was coping reasonably well.

"I'm fine Abs. An old friend is coming to pick me up in half an hour."

"Are you still at the airport?"

"Yeah, my plane only just landed."

Abby smiled, know that he probably hadn't even got his luggage yet.

"I should let you go, you need to get your luggage off the conveyor belt don't you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"Okay, well call me tomorrow. Love you Dad."

"I will, love you too." And then the line went dead.

x0x

"McGee, photos, Kate, Sketches, I'm going to interview witnesses." Tony instructed.

"What am I suppose to do?" Ziva asked.

"You're from Mossad right? Do you _know_ anything about crime scenes?"

"I know how to make one." Ziva joked. No one found it funny.

"Well…you can observe, schlep for Kate if she needs you. Otherwise, just watch them and try to figure out what we do here at NCIS." Tony turned on his heel before Ziva could argue.

"Wow, he's taking this 'boss' role head on isn't he?" McGee asked Kate.

"Oh yeah, you just wait, if I know Tony, and I do, then he'll be slapping your head, probably Ziva's too actually, at least twice a day." Kate smiled to herself.

"What about you?" McGee was curious about such an injustice.

"Tony would never hit me for 2 reasons. Reason 1: I'm his girlfriend. Reason 2: I'd kick his ass so bad he'd end up where ever it is Gibbs is."

McGee nodded, knowing this was true.

After working the scene inside and out, they headed back to NCIS.

The victim was a 21 year old serviceman's wife. They had to wait for the autopsy to confirm COD. Very little evidence was found around the body, but when they were at the scene, an eerie feeling had overcome them. It felt as though they were being watched. Kate was the first to feel it. After asking Ziva whether she was just being paranoid, or if she felt someone was watching her too, it was confirmed that Ziva had the same feeling. Both women shook it off, thinking to themselves it's probably nothing. As Kate checked next of kin, with the help of Ziva, McGee checked phone records, and Tony went down to see Abby.

"Hey Abs!" He yelled over the music, announcing his arrival.

Abby spun, turning down the music.

"Tony! You got evidence for me?" She asked, gesturing to the large white box in his hand.

"Not as much as I would like."

"It's okay, when you've got a forensic genius like me on your team, you don't need a lot of evidence to catch a crim."

"Real modest about that aren't ya Abs?" Abby laughed.

"I'll get this done as soon as possible

"Thanks Abs. Call me."

"Yep." The music was returned to it's original volume as Tony walked out the door.

x0x

**Back at Tony and Kate's ...**

"What's up babe? You've been really quite today."

"It's nothing." Kate answered, leaning slightly more into Tony.

"No it's not, come on."

"Well, did you… did you feel as though we were being watched today at the crime scene?"

"I was interviewing, I wasn't on scene much."

"Well, me and Ziva felt it, McGee probably did too. It scared me a bit Tony. I could feel someone watching me but when I turned to look, it was just empty space…Don't worry about it, it's probably just my imagination." Kate tried to brush the issue off.

"Mmm, maybe, but just in case, keep an eye out. Be careful okay?" Kate nodded as the two drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey Ya'll Look, another update. They're getting longer! Sorry about the time between them guys but year 12 is taking a lot out of me. I'm gonna try and type up the next chapter now and probably update within the next week but I can make no promises till the Easter hols...I'll try and update this twice and everything else at least once. Please know that i'm doing my best and I hope the quality of my writing makes up for the lack of updates. If not, I apologize profusely.**

It had been a week and a half since Gibbs' abrupt departure to Paris, and the team seemed to be running smoothly with the new case. The case however was not running smoothly. They had no suspect, DNA that had no matches in CODIS, and a dead woman, with a distraught family wanting answers and justice.

Gibbs had called everyday, just as promised, and everyday Abby reported to him on the team. Today was no different.

"How's my team holding up?" Gibbs asked.

"Good. Tony's taking the team leader gig pretty seriously. Ziva seems to be fitting in. Kate's sure happy to have another female agent on the team. No ones in yet. It's too early. Well Tony might be, but he wasn't when I came in."

"What time did you arrive?"

"4am." Abby said, coyly.

"Abs!"

"What?! I couldn't sleep. There was nothing else to do!" She quickly defended.

"Mmm, well I've got to go, I'll call you later, okay? Tomorrow at the latest."

"Okay, bye."

Just before he hung up, she heard a faint gunshot in the background.

Concern covered her features but before she could call him back to make sure he was okay Tony entered the Lab.

"Have you seen Ka…" Tony cut his sentence short after seeing the pain etched into Abby's face. "What's up?"

"I was talking to Gibbs, you know, he calls everyday, lets me know he's okay and that. Today, just before he hung up, I could've sworn I heard a gun shot."

"He'll be fine Abs. He's Gibbs. I promise he'll make it home. If he doesn't, you can shoot me."

Abby laughed at that and hugged him.

"Okay. So what were you saying when you came in."

"Oh, yeah I was asking if Kate's been down here."

"No, what time is it?"

"7:30."

"Wow, no I haven't seen her, why?"

"When I woke up this morning she wasn't there, I thought she'd gone out for coffee, but she left her phone. So then I thought she might have come into the office early. But no such luck. I'm starting to worry. If Kate leaves early in the morning, she always leaves a note. Always."

"Mmm, did she take her PDA?"

"Ah, maybe."

"I could track her through GPS."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll wait a while. I don't what to seem un-trusting, you know?"

"Yeah, if you need it though…"

"I'll come straight to you."

x0x

"You're a very pretty woman." A mans voice slurred in Kate's ear as soon as she regained consciousness. It was not Tony, of that she was sure, but everything else was a blur.

"Who are you?" She garbled.

"You don't need to worry yourself with that, Dear. All you need to know is that today will be your last day alive."

Kate didn't know if she had heard him correctly. She tried to reach for her holster, and for the first time realized she was restrained. And suddenly, it all came back.

Kate was lying in bed with Tony, asleep when a noise had woken her from her sweet slumber. Sliding the gun out of her bedside draw, where she had agreed to keep it, opposed to under her pillow, she climb gently out of the bed, so as not to wake her sleeping partner, and gingerly strolled into the living room, sig at the ready. It did her no good, however, as she felt an arm wrap around her torso and a clothed hand cover her mouth. Before she had a chance the scream, the chloroform had knocked her out.

Special Agent Caitlin Todd was now officially scared. As the man left the room, she heard the doors being bolted. Click…click…click…click. And then she started to scream. But try as she may, no one heard her, or came to her aid. As she sat in the room, refusing to let the tears burning her eyes fall, she noticed a sudden drop in temperature. This was not good…

x0x

It was ticking over to 9am when Tony finally relented.

"Abby, I need you to track her PDA." Abby began the trace and both were disappointed when they found it lead them straight to her home.

"Abs, something's happened to her, I just know it. We have to find her."

Abby nodded, scared for both her friends. Tony was right, for Kate to go missing like this, something had to be wrong.

"Abby, I think it has something to do with the case. Kate said she felt like someone was watching her. I think she might be this guy's next victim. According to Ducky, she froze to death. It didn't take much time. What if Kate's…" Tony couldn't finish that sentence; instead he started a new one.

"Can you go over all the evidence again? If you find a dust particle, you call me. I'm going to tell McGee and Ziva, and get them to go over everything again."

Abby nodded and turned back to her computer. As soon as Tony was in the elevator, she dialed an all too familiar number.

"Gibbs." Abby broke down hysterical.

"Abs…what's wrong, I need you to calm down. I can't understand what you're saying."

"It's Kate Gibbs…she's…she's gone. Someone's got her. There's no…evidence. We need you Gibbs." Abby blubbered.

Gibbs thought about it for a split second.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." And then all Abby heard was dial tone.

x0x

McGee went over every paper trail of the case while Ziva went over Kate's personal details, trying to find something that connected her to anyone that would want to hurt her. She found nothing of use, but something of interest.

Pulling Tony aside, she confronted him.

"Did you know Kate was engaged? She's been emailing wedding planners, getting quotes. The fiancé may have motive. Do you know him?"

"It's not the fiancé, Ziva."

"How do you know, I mean do you know him personally."

"I am he. Kate and I are due to marry March of next year."

"I'm sorry." Ziva had no idea how to react.

"Don't be, just find her." Tony demanded before walking off.

"Boss…I mean Tony…I've got something…"


End file.
